


Everything Must Change

by ficbredeamor



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Love, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficbredeamor/pseuds/ficbredeamor
Summary: A young woman in her early 20s dreams about a man, who she's in love with, while being with her boyfriend of 6 years, who discovers that she didn't know that another man is his lover.Takes place in July 12, 1985, before live aid began.
Relationships: John Taylor (Duran Duran)/Paul Young (b. 1956), Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Everything Must Change

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so this is my first attempt to write a fan fic for you all of my favorite DD fans and I'm really nervous on how this is being put out but I hope you would love this because it's based on a dream about John and Paul together but a young woman doesn't notice about one of them is with another. So let's see how this goes and I hope you enjoy this.

Elena is sleeping on the night of July 12, 1985, 1 day before live aid began.

The dream begins in a cloudy palace and inside a bedazzled, cloudy bedroom, Elena seems to be lost in Roger's touch through her smooth body. Lips are touched gently against one another, their bodies dance in a naked bliss. Gently, Roger let his member sprung free and slowly enters Elena, which lets out a soft and pleasing moan. The love and lust Rog gives her is more gently and more pleasing than any man can get. 

When the climax of their "dance" lets out, a song appears to be heard outside of their door. Elena let's go of Rog and hears of the person who is going to sing. She knew who that voice was, it's Paul Young's voice. She has pure feelings for him since last seeing him backstage in concert and has fallen for him ever since, but worries on her love with Roger. 

"Rog, I'm sorry to say this but, I'm moving on to Paul.", says Elena. She leaves him and Rog says, "Elena, don't go to him. He's not into you. He only loves you as a friend." She disappears. Rog groans and says, "Hope she will be back to know the truth about him." Elena, in a satin robe, goes to his place next door from her house and way up in a cloud is Paul, who's going to sing his signature song, Everything Must Change. He starts to smile and sings.

"I was never one to back out of an argument  
And say I was wrong.  
Even when I'd seen the other side  
I'd hide my foolishness and carry on.  
But still I'd embarrassed  
'Cause they'd seen what happened and they playin' along.  
Until I backed myself into a corner  
I will only realize when they had gone."

Elena is in awe when he sings and smiles.  
She doesn't even knew that underneath Paul, who's without anything on, is a man laying down, smiling at him and he's very attracted to him. He's lost within his touch feeling him with passion. He smiles and lets out a soft moan and Paul continues to sing, 

"And like a dream alive  
A reason everything must change.  
Every  
Everything  
Everything must change  
And like a world this earth and seasons  
Everything must change.  
Every  
Everything  
Everything must change"

He stops singing when he sees her and the man with him turns around and Elena is in quite shock to find out who that man is. Black, curly hair, beautiful face and in love with Paul, that's right, it's John Taylor, Rog's ex-lover.

"John?!", Elena says. "Wh-what are you doing with Paul?"

"Elena, I can explain.", Paul says

Elena, in distraught, runs away back to her home. 

"Elena!" Paul goes to her along with John.

Elena, in tears, is back in her bedroom and Rog finds her crying. 

"Elena are you alright and I assume that you knew the truth, is that right?", Rog says.

Elena says, "I assume you're right, but he's with someone from your past life." 

A knock on the door startles them and Rog opens and sees Paul, with a robe on his body. 

"Hi, is Elena there because we need to talk about this.", Paul says.

Elena enters and says, "Paul, why did you do this to me and with John?! I'm in love with you and I thought you love me back."

Her tears come down in her eyes and Paul lifts up her face and explains to her the reason. 

Rog didnt know that John was now with Paul Young and John appears, which shocks in surprise in Rog. 

"Elena, me and John are together for a year now and I think that you know that I love you as a friend, not a lover because John is my lover"

Rog says, "Wait, John? You mean my ex-lover, right?"

John says, "Yes, Rog. I left you for him to have a better life with me so you and Elena can reconcile."

Elena cries and Rog is shocked by this.

Rog hugs Elena and says, "I know I love you but, before you came back to me, John loved me for a short period of time until he came to him and left me to be with you."

Paul says, "Everything must change and it did for all of us."

Elena smiles and says, "I hope someday for all of us we'll be in love again with each other because we all have pure feelings. Right?"

Paul says, "Yes and Elena. Please wake up."

Roger says, "Wake up, Elena"

And it echoes, "Wake up, wake up, wake up..."

Elena wakes up from her dream next to her current boyfriend, Jean-Michel Benét, who's waking her up.

"Wake up, Elena", he says. "Oh, baby. I had a weird dream and it's really complicated. Haha." 

Elena couldn't agree on how the two lovers, one ex-lover and herself can be together again if it happens on Live Aid.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> I know in this Rog and John are ex lovers but I hope at some point they are truly together at hearts. Sorry Paul. Haha. ❤


End file.
